


Musical Connflit

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: America drags England to a show and proceeds to torture him.





	Musical Connflit

“America, what in the world are you singing?” England said coming into the meeting room where he and America were to have a meeting.

“AND I’M NOT - oh yea bro, there is a musical about one of my finding fathers. It's called Hamilton.”

“Why is that a thing?”

“No clue. I got tickets and you’re coming with!” America yelled throwing his arm around England’s shoulders.

“Absolutely not! I have things to do, and why should I?”

“Well, I AM THE HERO.”

“Stop yelling you twat.”

In the end, America convinced England to come with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not positive how consistent updates will be as I don't have much writing time. I hope you liked this.


End file.
